1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting device, more particularly to a wire connecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional wire connector 1 includes an upper housing body 12 formed with a plurality of first plate mounting grooves 121, a lower housing body 13 formed with a plurality of second plate mounting grooves 131 that correspond respectively to the first plate mounting grooves 121, and a plurality of conductive plates 14 mounted respectively in the first and second plate mounting grooves 121, 131. In use, two wires 11 can be connected electrically by disposing them on the lower housing body 13 with their exposed conductors 111 contacting a respective one of the conductive plates 14 on the lower housing body 13, and coupling the upper housing body 12 to the lower housing body 13 with one of the conductive plates 14 on the upper housing body 12 contacting the exposed conductors 111, such that the exposed conductors 111 of this pair of wires 11 are clamped between the two conductive plates 14 on the upper and lower housing bodies 12, 13.
However, the conventional wire connector 1 can only connect electrically the wires 11 in the abovementioned one-to-one manner and cannot connect electrically three or more wires 11 together, thereby resulting in a relatively poor flexibility in use.